


Nui's Fun Dungeon

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Bellybutton Fetish, Bondage, F/F, Non Consensual Tickling, Sexual Content, Vibrators, french maid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing a bet with Nui, Satsuki and Nonon have to spend a week in her sex dungeon as her personal fucktoys. Can the two survive her twisted wonderland of bondage and bellybutton fetishism without going insane?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Lady Satsuki? Hellooo, wakey wakey Eggs n Bakey!!" A voice was drawing Satsuki Kiryuin out of her sleep. She struggled to open her eyes, due to the bright lights that were surrounding her. When she did, she could see that a blonde girl with a purple eye patch and a large pink bow in her hair, which was tied into two massive pigtails. She was wearing a leather bikini with thigh high boots connected to a garter belt just above her bellybutton. "Harime... why are you wearing that..." The girl replied groggily, cracking her neck and arching her back. She then tried stretching her arms, but she realized that she couldn't move them. Satsuki then panicked a bit, looking around frantically. Her limbs were covered by large padded leather cuffs, her legs were the same. Her body was positioned like she was on a cross, with Nui on top of her, running her finger around Satsuki's sore bellybutton. Aside from being bound, she was also butt naked. 

"Glad your awake now, my little cherub!!!" Nui sang with a cheerful smile on her face, swirling her finger in Satsuki's navel. "Nui? Where are we?" Satsuki asked, dazed and confused. "We're in my cozy 'lil sex dungeon, sweetie!" Nui replied, hopping off of Satsuki but still rubbing her tummy button. "Since when did you have a sex dungeon?" Satsuki inquired, struggling to escape, but the cuffs were too strong for her to break or slip out of. "Since forever," Nui playfully replied, "I get bored sometimes and take some of Lady Ragyo's employees down here for a little fun!" 

The bound student council president looked around the room. There were several bondage contraptions strewn around, there was a rack full of fetish outfits, a closet full of vibrators, and many other perverted things. "You expect to have your way with me, don't you?" Satsuki asked grimly, knowing that she was going to be trapped in this twisted dungeon for a week. "Yup yup yup!" Nui cheerfully repsonded, pulling her finger out. "And you and your little friend are gonna enjoy every second of it, whether you like it or not!" Satsuki glared at the grand couturier, keeping up her strong willed act. "I doubt you'll be able to break me again," the girl growled, "You were only able to do so because you cheated." Nui giggled all cutesy like at Satsuki's response. "Speaking of Jakuzure, I've been having some fun with her while you were takin your nap," Nui pointed over to a corner of the room to show a bound Nonon hanging from her arms, her feet unable to touch the ground, blindfolded and gagged with vibrators burrowed into her vagina and anal cavity. She had headphones on blasting some awful pop music, even for Nui's tastes. Tears streamed down her face from under the blindfold, her body shook and shivered, legs rubbing together to try and get the vibrators loose, but no success was had. Her bellybutton was wet and dripping with sweat and saliva. On Jakuzure's tummy, the words 'Nui's Bitch' were painted across it in pink. Other phrases such as 'Rei was here' and '10/10 would lick and molest again' were written across her breasts and thighs. 

Satsuki's eyes went wide at this sight, either from fear, arousal, or both. "Whadda ya think?" The blonde haired woman asked Lady Satsuki, which prompted her to repress her emotions and don her iron willed stance again. "While I will admit that you did a good job in subduing and utterly breaking my subordinate, it will take much more to break me." 

"Oooh! So intimidating!" Nui's body shivered, "I'm going to have so much fun playing with you!" Satsuki's eye twitched, trying hard to keep her resolve firm. Nui hopped back up on Satsuki, running her hands down her sides and rubbing her hips with her thumbs. Satsuki held her breath to keep herself from giggling, as the sensations she was getting were slightly ticklish ones. "Don't try to resist, luv," Nui giggled, "You're in my domain now, and I've got limitless ways to get you off, so you might as well just stop being such a hard ass and submit to my will, you silly little princess." Satsuki's face was beginning to turn red out of anger, her face getting more tense as she gave the evil eye to Nui. The blonde, however, ignored her and started dragging her fingers across the bound girl's stomach, her nails ever so slightly digging into her skin. "Come on, sugar, just give into your desires, and stop being such a stuck up bitch, you bitch," Nui started badmouthing the already pissed off Satsuki, who did not take this lightly.

"How DARE you!!!" Satsuki shouted, thrashing in her bonds and struggling to break free and punch her captor in the teeth. "Nobody insults Satsuki Kiryuin in such a manner!!! MARK MY WORDS, I WIHILL MAHAHAKE YOHOHOHOU PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAY!!!!" Satsuki started to break out into a fit of laughter as Nui started tickling her bellybutton with a pink electric toothbrush. "What? I'm sorry, I can't hear over you're laughing, you're gonna have to stop!" Nui mocked her and pushed the toothbrush towards the bottom of her bellybutton. "NUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUIIIII I SWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAR I WIHIHIHILL KIHIHIHIHILL YOHOHOHOHOUUU!!!!" Satsuki howled, her body jerking every which way in order to get the brush out, but the bondage kept her from going anywhere. "I'm sure you will while you're tied up like this. So hewpwess!!!" Nui coos, pinching Satski's cheek as if she were her granddaughter. Satsuki tried to bite the Grand Couturier's delicate fingers, but was met with a slap to the face. 

"Don't try to bite me, I'm getting you off!" Nui chastised her mockingly, "Or does someone wanna lose their speaking privileges?" Nui held up a pink ball gag, shaking it in the air in front of Satsuki's face. Satsuki was able to glare at Nui for a few seconds even though her face was stretched into a crazy smile from the tickling. "SIHIHIHIHIHILEHEHEHEHEHENCE MEHEHEHEHE IHIHIHIF YOHOHOHOHOU WAHAHAHANT, THAT WOHOHOHOHON'T STOHOHOHOHOHOP MEHEHEHE FROHOHOM TAHAHAHAKIHIHING MIHIHIHIHIHIY REVEHEHEHEHEHEHENGEHEHEHEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Satsuki threw her head back and laughed her foine ass off. "Eh, at least you're not as vulgar as your little friend over there," Nui pointed to Nonon, who was violently kicking in the air and thrashing her head as she climaxed, her pussy juice shooting out all over, but the vibrators stayed firmly in place. 

"It looks like she's REALLY enjoying herself!" Nui smirked, looking at Satsuki and licking her lips. "Whadda ya think, hun? You want me to do that to you?" The bound girl shook her head in fear, still laughing like a maniac. "You afraid to get a little kinky?" Nui seductively asked, the toothbrush tickling her navel core. "NUIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI, YOHOHOHOHOHOHOU WIHIHIHIHIHIHIHILL LIHIHIHIHIVE TO REGREHEHEHEHEHEHT THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHISSS!!!" Satsuki screamed, tears streaming down the side of her face. The toothbrush's bristles felt rough against her navel, and those feelings were being transferred down to her pussy. "How's it feel, sweetie pie? Is your Yogurt Gun Holster aching for some attention? Huh? Do you want me to touch your adorable 'lil honey pot?" Nui mocked Satsuki, who knew that deep down, she was enjoying herself. Nui then removed the brush, putting it down next to the Student Council President, allowing her to take a breather.  
"You... are such... a p-pervert..." Satsuki whispered, her chest heaving up and down. Nui just giggled, picking up a can from under the table and shaking it fast. "Open up, Lady Satsuki!!!" Nui cheerfully ordered the bound girl, who did as she was told. Nui squirted the contents of the can inside of Satsuki's mouth. From the taste, Satsuki identified that it was whipped cream. She hated whipped cream. "How's it taste?" the adorable one-eyed dominatrix asked, moving her body from side to side with her hands behind her back. "It's disgusting," Satsuki commented, choking down the gross tasting substance, her body shivering as it passed down her esophagus. "You don't like it?!?!" Nui was startled, as whipped cream is universally loved by everyone. "I hate whipped cream, it's gross!" Satsuki complained to her captor, gagging a little from the aftertaste the cream left in her mouth. "Hm... In that case, I might have something else you'd like!" Nui responded, grabbing a bottle of chocolate sauce from under the table. 

"Let's see how you like this!!!" Nui started squirting the chocolate around on Satsuki's midriff like a master chef, creating a very complicated design on her. She then took the whipped cream and started placing little dollops around Satsuki's body. She squirted some on her nipples and hips as well, taking the bottle and filling up Satsuki's navel with the dark brown liquid. Nui then put some whipped cream over top of it, and placed a cherry over top of it. "There!!! You look delicious!!!" Nui giggled after placing the finishing touch onto Satsuki's body. Satsuki was impressed with what Nui had done, her work was impressive for someone who didn't cook at all. "It feels sticky," Satsuki groaned, but then flashed Nui a suggestive smile, "Would you mind getting rid of it, sweetie?" Nui just giggled at Satsuki's request and grabbed her jaw, stepping off the table and getting close to Satsuki's face as if she were going to kiss her. "You know, you're lucky I was already gonna do that, or else I might have had to punish you for not knowing your place," Nui had a hint of wrath in her cutesy voice. 

"Unless you wanna end up like Little Miss Nonon over there," Nui pointed to the humiliated drum major, who had more tears streaming down her face from under her blindfold, her body hung from her shackles with no movement, save for her hips, which moved from side to side, craving real stimulation. The headphones had fallen off and Nonon could hear everything that was going on, and she would be starring in their direction if it weren't for the blindfold. The paint was starting to melt off, dripping into her navel and turning it into a big pink mess. "Awww, all my paint's melting off!!!" Nui pouted, whimpering like a puppy. "Ah well, I'll repaint it later. I don't want my snack to get all soggy!!" Nui shrugged and pushed her face into Satsuki's chest, licking the sauce off of her fun bags, swirling around and around until she got to her nipples, sucking on them and licking the whipped cream off. The icy skinned girl shivered as the kooky seamstress licked around the expanse of her midriff, licking up the chocolate sauce and cream ever so slowly and teasingly, driving Satsuki mad. "Quit teasing me!" She got a little assertive, though she didn't care if Nui punished her. 

"I'll tease you all I want, bitch!" Nui giggled, getting to her belly finally and licking the deliciousness of the delicious skin of Satsuki's toned belly. Satsuki moaned, Nui's tongue felt amazing as it traveled across her skin. "Mmmm..." Satsuki let out another moan, which was followed by an increase in licking speed from Nui. Soon, she arrived at her bellybutton, trailing her tongue around the whipped cream that covered it up. "Are ya ready, Lady Satsuki?" Nui asked in a peppy tone, her good eye looking up at her was similar to that of a puppy. Satsuki just moaned again, which Nui took as code for yes. Nui slowly licked the whipped cream off of the top of her navel, revealing the pool of chocolate in Satsuki's bellybutton. Nui wrapped her lips around the hole and sucked it all out, licking the rest of Satsuki's bellybutton clean. Satsuki moaned more and more, biting her lip as Nui's slippery tongue squirmed and pushed against her navel knot. 

"Mmmm, it's so wet!!!" Satsuki whispered, her honey pot aching for someone to taste it. "Nui... mmmm..." The girl moaned her mistress's name with lust. "Oooh, say my name, bitch!" Nui giggled to herself, relishing in the fact that Satsuki was being being broken down ever so slowly. "Come on, you know you want more!!!" The Grand Couturier cooed, licking deeper into the Student Council President's tight navel, making her body buck and squirm against her bonds. The way her body was moving, it felt like Satsuki's bellybutton was hugging Nui's tongue, pulling it in deeper and deeper, as if it too wanted more stimulation. 

"Y'know, I think this is getting a little boring," Nui spoke up, her tongue burrowing into the pit. "B-Boring...?" Satsuki whispered. She was having fun, her constant moaning was a sign of that. "Maybe we should try something a little... kinkier," the adorable blonde giggles to herself, as Satsuki raised her head up to look at her, one of her giant caterpillar eyebrows raised. "Although I'm gonna have to put you to sleep first!" The girl cheerfully giggled, and pulled out a big racket and whacked Satsuki on the head with it, knocking her out cold. 

 

Satsuki woke up again on a concrete floor, her head was pounding from the bump Nui left on her noggin. She slowly got up off of the ground, only to find out that she was dressed in a skimpy maid's outfit. "What?" Satsuki groaned as she looked around the room she was in. She got up on her feet, stretching her back and cracking her neck. After doing so, she saw Nonon bent over like she was a table, the vibrators still buzzing away and her body shaking and twitching every so often. Her juices were running down her legs, dripping onto the floor and creating a puddle. She was still blindfolded and gagged, her hair was a mess, and her body was sticky and sweaty. "Jakuzure..." Satsuki said walking over to her bound best friend. 

"She's so cute, isn't she!!!" Nui's voice echoed through the room, making it impossible for Satsuki to pin down where it was coming from. The student council president looked around with a glare, looking for the demented girl. "Don't ya just wanna have your way with her cute little body?" Satsuki looked down at Nonon, her petite little tummy moved from side to side as she struggled and writhed. "Why am I dressed like this?" Satsuki questioned, her voice boomed in the echo-y room. "You're gonna clean Little Miss Drum Major off!" Nui's cutesy voice instructed her. "Clean her off? With what?" Satsuki demanded an answer, looking around the room to see if there was a way out. "With your mouth silly!!!" The Grand Couturier replied, "You're gonna be a good little maid and tongue-bathe that naughty little foul mouthed lady until she sparkles from sweat and pussy juice!!" Satsuki blushed a little, as Nui's demand was actually a little much for her. "Um... A-are you sure?" Satsuki stuttered, this situation was actually turning her on, and she was getting all sweaty. 

"You feelin a little unmotivated? I've got just the thing!" The girl giggled, and Satsuki heard what she thought was her pressing a button. With that, the Student Council President felt a jolt in between her legs as a buzzer went off, causing her to jump back as her body shook and she fell on her ass. "Nui... how did you... do that?" Satsuki stuttered, catching her breath and slowly getting back up on her feet. "I put a little vibrator in your honey pot so you'd be more obedient!" Nui cheerfully explained, "Think of it like a shock collar for a dog!" Satsuki gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, "The fact that you think I need training is disgraceful, I'm more than capa-" She was cut off when the vibrator went off again, making her jump and yelp in a goofy manner. "Don't talk back to me, missy!" Nui scolded her like a child, making Satsuki get a little more pissed with her. "In fact, why don't you lose all the serious talk and speak like a cute lil' french maid?" Nui suggested, "Unless you want Mr. Buzz Buzz to go off again?" The icy skinned woman growled under her breath, and decided to suck it up. "Oui, madame," Satsuki muttered, and turned to Nonon, who was still shaking and gyrating her hips. "Ah ah ah!" Nui pressed the button again, and Satsuki moaned as the vibrator went off again and her body shook, "In character!" The Kiryuin girl rolled her eyes, "Oui, madame!!" She exclaimed in a cutesy voice, doing a pirouette and posing with her hands clasped together against her face. Internally, she was disgusted with herself as she gave into the wicked seamstress's silly demands. “Also, if you break character, I’m gonna punish youuuu!!!” Nui giggled, which definitely got Satsuki into character. 

"My my, zis girl is filthy!" Satsuki played along in a french accent, running her finger along Nonon's tummy, making the girl shake from side to side as she tried to escape the foreign touch. "Zis vill never do! She squirmz too much, madame!" Satsuki wrapped her arms around the Drum Major's waist, sticky from all the sweat. Nonon tried to pull away, but couldn't. "Silly girl, stop wiggling so much!" The girl giggled as her tongue drew out of her mouth and made contact with the girl's skin. "MMMMMMMFF!!!" Nonon yelled out through her gag, which muffled the scream entirely. "You taste so salty und sveaty!!!" the maid girl licked up and down the expanse of her abdomen, gently careening over the slight traces of abs that she had. Satsuki sucked on her tummy flesh, licking the skin in her mouth and rubbing her teeth lightly against it. Nonon's head shook rapidly around, her pink hair went every which way as Satsuki licked along her sides leaving little hickeys along her skin. "Mon amie, your tummy iz so very sexy, I just vanna eat it all up!" The icy skinned maid girl began to lick around her bellybutton, smiling as she did so. Satsuki was ashamed to admit it, but playing the sexy maid was rather fun. 

Her tongue sunk into Nonon's tight bellybutton, giving attention to all the intricate bumps and folds of her navel, her saliva building up inside of the little hole and flooding a bit. "Mon dieu!!!" Satsuki exclaimed in her cutesy tone, "Your bellybutton iz so dierty, how do you live with yourzelf, little girl?" This was followed up by a smug smile, as she stared at the helpless girls shaking breasts before her, jiggling around like soft mounds of jello. "Gah! Your bosoms are in dire need of cleaning, dariling!!" Satsuki took her tongue out of her mouth and licked her fingers, and she then started rubbing the girl's hard nipples between her fingers. Nonon's fun bags were shaking like crazy as she twisted her nipples lightly. "Awwww, what's ze matter? Are your poor wittle nipples too sensitive?" Satsuki mocked the poor girl, and continued to lick around her navel, slowly dragging her tongue across the bottom of the knot. 

The drum major bucked and shook profusely, even though her attempts were futile. "Are you going to cum for me, sweetie?" The maid cooed, rapidly flicking her tongue against the knub at the base of her bellybutton. "MMMMFMFMFMFMFMFMMMMMFF!!!!" Nonon's muffled screams persisted through the ball gag, which was starting to get a little loose. "I'm sorry, mon amie, but you ahre going to have to speak more clearly!" Satsuki taunted her subrodinate, hoping that she would climax soon from the stimulation that was being delivered to her loins and bellybutton. "Are you close to ze cumming, little one?" Satsuki asked all innocently while she started to fuck Nonon's bellybutton slowly. "I vant you to flow like ze finest vine, cherie," the icy skinned maid girl pumped in and out with more gusto, her head bobbing with it as lewd squishing noises were made. Nonon’s muffled screams were like a symphony to Satsuki, and she greedily fucked and slobbered on the helpless little bellybutton. Her tongue lathered every part of her bellybutton in saliva, making sexy squishing noises with each thrust. Nonon’s body bucked and squirmed with each thrust of Satsuki’s tongue, her screams getting less and less muffled as she managed to slowly loosen the gag, hoping that the maid wouldn’t notice.

“Why do you insist on rezisting, my pet?” Satsuki asked, rapidly fucking her bellybutton now, “You’re going to cum sooner or later. Why not just cum for me now, you little silly?” Nonon finally managed to loosen her gag, and moaned loudly, unable to help herself. “Oh come now, just give into your desirez! I’m getting razer impatient!!” Satsuki scolded the girl, now sucking on the drum major’s tight lil’ button. “Why don’t you get the FUCK OFFA ME YOU BITCH!!!” Nonon screamed at the top of her lungs, making Satsuki’s eyes go wide as she stopped licking to look over at Jakuzure, replacing her tongue with her pinkie finger. Her ball gag was hanging around her neck, though her blindfold was still on and her bonds were still tightly fastened. “Did you say somezing, mon amie?” Satsuki asked, her voice a little shaky, her finger scraping the knot at the bottem.

“I SAID GET OFF AND LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!” Nonon yelled, moving her head around so that she could make it look like she was looking at Satsuki. “But my mistress sayz that I’ll be punished if I don’t lick you clean,” the Kiryuin girl replied, trying to stay in character for fear of punishment by Nui. “YOU’RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME INTO THIS MESS YOU STUPID CUNT!!!” Nonon screeched, “IF YOU HADN’T BEEN SUCH A BITCH AND CAME FIRST, WE WOULD BE HAVING OUR WAY WITH NUI RIGHT NOW!!!!” Satsuki’s eye twitched, Nonon’s ranting was really getting to her. “I don’t know vat you’re talking about, cherie,” Satsuki responded, a little agitated, “I am simply ze maid, and I am hear to clean your filsy little body!” Nonon’s head turned straight towards Satsuki, and she could tell that underneath the blindfold she was getting the death glare. “OH DON’T PLAY CUTE WITH ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!! HELL, IT’S FUCKING DISGRACEFUL TO HEAR THE ONCE GREAT LADY SATSUKI REDUCED TO THE FUCKTOY OF SOME CREEPY RAPIST CYCLOPS!!!” Nonon insulted Satsuki again, however this time she had to speak her mind, whether she was in character or not.

“You listen here, Jakuzure!!! You think you can insult me and get away with it!!!” Satsuki went back down on the girl’s tummy and slammed her tongue inside the girl’s bellybutton. Nonon immediately started shrieking with laughter and moaning as Satsuki furiously pounded her tongue in and out. “I’ll have you know that Satsuki Kiryuin does not take to such things so lightly!!! I will make you regret every single word you’ve said you pig!!!” the furious maid girl was tongue fucking at very fast speeds so much so that Jakuzure couldn’t handle herself. “SAHAHTSUKIHIHIHIHI!!!! I’M GOHOHOHOHOHONNA-OOOOOHHHH!!!” Nonon came, her body shaking and sweating as her juices ran down her thighs. Satsuki looked down at the pink haired girl in triumph, wiping the saliva from her bottom lip. “And that is why you don’t insult Satsuki Kiryuin,” She growled like a badass, getting off of the girl. However, once she touched the ground, the buzzer in her loins went off, making her jump. She fell to her ass again, and heard a cheery voice from behind. “That was great, Lady Satsuki!! You did such a good performance as that cute little maid!!!!” Nui congratulated the icy skinned girl, who merely glared back. “However, you did break my one rule…” The grand couturier growled in her adorable tone, stepping closer to the maid girl, who was moderately frightened, “And do you know what happens to naughty little maids who break the rules?” Satsuki shook her head no, her eyes wide in both fear and arousal. “Allow me to show you!!!” Nui pounced on the girl, hitting her on the head and knocking her out again. “Oh, I’ve got something special planned for you, my disobedient little cherub!!” Nui cooed, and then everything went black.

 

To be continued....


	2. Nui in Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days have passed since Satsuki and Nonon arrived in the Fungeon. Since Nui hasn't been seen for that long, Ragyo sends Hououmaru down to investigate, and to join in the fun if she wishes.

Rei Hououmaru stood like a statue next to the desk of Ragyo Kiryuin, the CEO of the REVOCS corporation. The busty CEO was busy filing some paperwork, as Rei just stood there, staring at a wall awaiting orders from her superior. “Hououmaru,” Ragyo spoke, Rei standing at attention. “Yes, milady?” she responded, standing straight like a soldier as her boss turned around in her chair. “Do you know where the Grand Couturier has been the past three days?” She asked, wearing a slightly concerned look on her face. “I’ve no idea. Perhaps she’s in her… private quarters.” Rei responded, her face blushing a little at the mention of Nui’s fun dungeon. “I’d like you to go check and see if she’s down there,” Ragyo ordered, and Rei responded with a bow. She left with haste and exited the office. “Oh, one more thing,” Ragyo spoke up, Hououmaru stopping dead in her tracks. “Yes, Madame?” She asked, a little impatiently. “If Harime does happen to be down there, feel free to have a little fun.” Rei blushed more, bowing to hide that fact. “I will, Lady Ragyo.”

Hououmaru rode the elevator down, her heart beating out of her chest. Usually on weekends, she and Nui would have some fun down in her dungeon to blow off some steam. She was aware of the seamstress’s unique fetishes, which had rubbed off on her somewhat, and she was excited to go down and see if Nui was busy playing with another victim. The elevator stopped on the basement floor, which was where Nui’s private room was located. As the doors opened, Rei hustled out of the elevator, and looked around the vast room full of bondage contraptions. “Miss Harime, are you present?” she shouted, sweat running down her face as she wandered around looking for Nui. From a darker corner of Nui’s twisted wonderland, Hououmaru heard some muffled screams and giggling. She headed in that direction, and was shocked with what she found.

There was a 12 foot long table with red checkered table cloth, and on one end was a bound girl with long black hair wearing a blindfold and a ballgag. She was wearing what looked like the top of an old victorian dress, ending just below her breasts, stripped stockings, and a thong. She was blindfolded and had a ball gag on, with a bow in her hair. Tied to a chair was a pink haired girl who was squirming. She didn’t have a blindfold, but she was gagged, wearing a sexy little suit top that also ended right under her boobs and she had a big red bowtie on. She was also wearing rabbit ears, and had a desperate look in her eyes. On top of the black haired girl was just the woman Hououmaru was looking for: Nui Harime. She was wearing a small green top hat that fit right between her two giant blonde pigtails, and was wearing black pants and an orange suit jacket, which was opened and revealed that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She had her face buried in the bound girl’s tummy, no doubt her tongue was burrowed inside the girl’s navel, and she was humming something.

Rei approached the scene with caution, slowly inching her way over to the table. Nui came up, her blonde hair flinging back, as she jammed her finger into the girl’s bellybutton and started rubbing it in. “Are you enjoying your unbirthday party, Lady Satsuki?” She asked innocently, her finger swirling around in the girl’s reddened navel pit. Satsuki just struggled and screamed into the gag in response, making a very happy Nui giggle. “I’ll take that as a yes, my little Alice!!!” Nui laughed slightly maniacally, unaware another person had entered the party.

“Excuse me Miss Harime, if I may interrupt,” Hououmaru asked politely, standing diligently and trying to stop herself from blushing. “Oh, hey there Hououmaru!!!” Nui replied cheerfully, turning her attention towards the dark skinned woman, her finger still rubbing the bound girl’s poor little bellybutton. “Lady Ragyo requested that I check up on you,” She spoke sternly, trying not to let her arousal show through, “You’ve been absent for three days, she got worried.” Nui became a little shocked when she heard that. “Three whole days!?!?!” She exclaimed, “I’ve been playing with my slaves for three days straight?” Rei removed her glasses, and placed them in her pocket. “That’s correct,” She replied somewhat emotionlessly, “The director asked me to come down and make sure you were doing ok… and to join in if I wanted…” Hououmaru blushed, her dark face was going beet red. “You wanna join in?” Nui asked all cutesy like, making the secretary blush even further. “Yes… I would l-love to,” She stuttered, feeling her nipples become erect as she started to undo the buttons on her clothing.

She took off her white jacket and blouse, letting them drop to the floor and revealing her white lace bra. She pulled down her white shorts and stockings as well, revealing a matching set of white panties. Her stomach was lean, her black skin was smooth and there were hints of a six pack abs. Her bellybutton was an inbetweenie that stuck out slightly from her stomach. She went and grabbed her rainbow aviator shades from the pile of discarded clothes, and hung them from the hip of her panties. “Mmm, every time you strip for me I get all tingly!!!” Nui squealed with delight, “If I had some money I’d start throwing it at you!!!” Nui giggled, making Hououmaru turn every shade of red under the sun. “So… where should I start,” She squeaked, embarrassed but very VERY horny. “You should start with Lil’ Miss Marching Hare over there,” Nui pointed at the pink haired girl tied to a chair, who looked at the woman with fear in her eyes. Rei got on her knees to go under the table, while Nui went back to deeply and lovingly tonguing the black haired girl’s bellybutton hole.

Once Hououmaru got under the tablecloth, she could see the Marching Hare’s legs. They were naked, save for some white socks that went half-way up her calves, which were also tied to the legs of the chair. Rei got closer and lifted up the cloth, her face at level with the pink haired bunny girl’s tummy. She wasn’t wearing any panties, which left her red and juicy looking womanhood bare to the elements. Her stomach was also red, especially her bellybutton, and there were faint marks from hickeys and things of that caliber. Hououmaru was entranced by the girl’s belly; it was so petite and smooth that she was having a hard time resisting the urge to make love to it with her big, wet, juicy tongue muscle.

She used her first two fingers to stretch it open, which made the Hare notice someone was there. She looked down with her wide pink eyes, her head shaking back and forth as if to tell Hououmaru to stop. Rei just looked up and gave her a friendly smile. “It’s ok, I’m not gonna hurt you,” She said softly, and the girl breathed through her nose with relief. “Well, I won’t hurt you yet,” Hououmaru giggled, and she stretched the red bellybutton open wider, making the pink haired girl’s eyes widen as well. She struggled to get away, but she couldn’t. “Why do you struggle when you can’t get away,” Rei chuckled, “Can’t you see that your resistance is futile?”

Rei took her index finger and slid it slowly into the Marching Hare’s sore navel. Her navel skin was squishy and moist, most likely from excessive licking and sweating, and her finger traveled to the back of it, going up to the first knuckle. She lightly scratched the core of her button with her fingernail, making the girl squirm in response. Hououmaru smirked, swirling her finger around in the little hole, slowly just to tease the poor girl. “Round and round we go,” Hououmaru giggled under her breath, slightly pushing it in to add a little extra sensation. Her finger dug deeper, the moist tummy button meat rubbing up against it.

The Marching Hare was breathing shakily, as if she was trying to resist the sensations like a stubborn child. “Oh, you think you can resist me?” Hououmaru said with a smirk, which got a hard nod from the pink haired bunny. “Let’s see how well you can fight it after this,” Hououmaru pulled her shades off of her underwear, taking the right temple tip and sliding it off. Under it was a needle, and she took the girl’s arm and stabbed her vein with it. The Hare could feel something entering her from the needle, and tried to break free, but she couldn’t due to the ropes that kept her tied to the chair being too tight. Hououmaru pulled the needle out and wrapped up the slight wound she left with a napkin. The girl looked at her angrily, and screamed at her through the gag she was wearing.

“MMMF MMMFMFMFMF MMMMFF!!!” She yelled, although it was muffled. “I just injected some special Life Fiber stimulates into you,” Hououmaru said cheerfully, putting the temple tip back onto her aviators “Do you know what that means?” The pink haired missy shook her head furiously, glaring at Rei with rage. “It means that your sensitivity has increased dramatically. So when I do this,” She took her finger and shoved it into the Hare’s bellybutton, making her lurch foward and back from the intense feeling she got. She swirled her finger around ferociously, making the girl’s eyes go wide as her body shook like an earthquake. Her head shook back and forth with her short pink hair following it like a blur, the chair slightly rocked along with her. Rei finger fucked her harder, a cruel smile spreading across her face. “You like this don’t you,” She giggled sadistically, “You’re in love with the feeling of my lovely finger penetrating your poor widdle navel skin, I can tell from the way your body moves!!” The secretary cackled sadistically and proceeded to go in even harder.

The girl’s body was tense as she tried to resist, but it was futile. The life fiber stimulates were too strong, and so were the feelings coming from her bellybutton, which she could feel downstairs as well. Her muffled moans and screams were confirmation that she was definitely feeling something now. Hououmaru licked her lips, wanting a taste of the yummy little bunny’s sexy and tight little belly. “If you think this too much, just wait until you get a load of this!” Rei pushed her face into the girl’s tummy and blew a zerbert. The Marching Hare’s response to this was a long and muffled scream through the red ball gag. “I guess that the stimulates made you even more ticklish as well, right?” Hououmaru smirked all smug like, prompting the Hare to give her a really pissed off stare. Rei started squeezing her sides and slowly licking around the navel pit. “Do you want me to go down your rabbit hole?” The dark skinned girl mockingly asked, her voice gushing sadism, just like the Hare would be soon. Her tongue soon slipped into the girl’s tight navel, so tight that it could barely fit. “You are tight for someone who’s been stuck down here with Miss Nui for three days straight,” She remarked, her tongue still stuck in the tight little hole. “I guess she’s gone soft. Unlucky for you, I haven’t!” She grabbed the girl’s hips and jammed her tongue deep into the girl’s tight little tummy hole, stretching it so much that it began to hurt the Hare a little. The tip of Rei’s tongue was smushed into the back of the bunny rabbit girl’s bellybutton, making her squeal and scream through the gag, her eyes welling up with tears.

“Awww,” Rei cooed, “Does my little bellybutton bunny bitch want me to stop?” The bunny girl shook her head no, her body was shaking from the intense feelings she was getting, which were amplified by a billion times due to the stimulates. “Really?” Hououmaru was shocked by this, “Usually my victims are a lot more reluctant.” The Marching Hare cocked her head to the side with one eyebrow raised. “Mfmmfs?” She asked, which was made unrecognizable by the gag, but one could sort of make out that she was saying “Victims?”

“That’s right, lil’ miss Nonon!” Nui perked up from behind, “Rei over here is a total freak when it comes to this kind of stuff. She’s so kinky that even I find her to be a bit much sometimes.” Nui was leaning over the table watching Hououmaru violate Nonon’s tight little bellybutton, using a feather she had tied to her toe to tickle Satsuki’s bellybutton. “The last time I had guests down here, she made one cum so hard she couldn’t walk for two days!!!” Nonon’s eyes went wide, as she was amazed that someone could have an orgasm that powerful. “Oh, don’t lie Nui!” Hououmaru giggled, blushing a bit, “She couldn’t walk for at least a week, if I remember correctly.” The bunny drum major’s body shook with both fear and astonishment. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing, it sounded so far fetched. Rei then began to finger Nonon, her vaginal area swollen and moist just like her bellybutton. She then used her other hand to reach around under her and start teasing her behind.

Nonon couldn’t take it, the stimulates were making everything she felt so much worse, her body couldn’t take the stress. Tears and sweat streamed down her face, as well as spit from underneath the ball gag. Hououmaru relentlessly shoved her gigantic tongue in and out of Nonon’s tiny bellybutton, and she even shoved her fingers deeper into both of her other holes. “I’m surprised you haven’t came yet,” Rei managed to say while she mercilessly assaulted the pink haired girl’s tummy button, “Usually my fuck toys aren’t as resistant.” Nonon was trying to bite into her ball gag, she was so overwhelmed with pleasure she felt like she would explode, and at the rate Hououmaru was eating her bellybutton out at… Said explosion would be arriving very, VERY soon!!!

“Oh come on, why haven’t you fucking came for me yet???” Hououmaru was getting impatient, adding suction to the bellybutton blowjob and making Nonon scream as loud as she could. “Come on and squirt for her, honey bunch,” Nui chimed in, “You’d best do so before she loses her temper.” The drum major girl got scared at this statement, hoping that her orgasm would come soon so she could please this crazy secretary. However she needed a big ol’ push to send her flying over the edge and into a heavenly explosion of love, and it surprisingly hadn’t been provided to her yet. She began thrusting her hips into the ebony girl’s fingers, doing the same with her abdomen into the large invading tongue, which helped her get considerably closer to kersploding all over the girl’s hand in the most glorious of fashions. Her muffled moans were at their peak, and she could feel herself losing all senses as it all just flushed right out of her.

“Awww, she came like a good widdle bunny bitch!!!” Nui giggled in her maliciously cute tone of voice, hopping off the table and ruffling Nonon’s messy hair. The pink haired girl just laid back and enjoyed the afterglow, finally feeling a sense of enjoyment rather than humiliation and despair after the long, hellish days she had spent in this god awful “Fungeon” as Nui called it. “Y’know, for cumming like such a good little toy, I think you deserve a break,” The one eyed Grand Couturier cooed, making Nonon’s eyes light up with hope, but then Nui spoke again. “You’ll need it for what I have planned for you!!!”

Nui then returned to Satsuki, who was still bound to the table in her sexy Alice costume, writhing in agony as the toothbrush Nui was using on her earlier was now taped to her belly, with the brush head whirring away inside of her reddened, tortured navel. Tears ran down the sides of her reddened cheeks from under the black, silk blindfold as she cried out for mercy, but her words were muffled by the ballgag she had fastened to her face. A wet spot on the tablecloth had formed underneath her burning loins, which were still covered by the thong.

Nui got on top of her prisoner again and cracked her fingers, making Satsuki quiver in fear as the sound tickled her ears. She shook her head from side to side as a muffled ‘not again’ was repeated from under the gag. Her fists clenched as she could feel the Grand Couturier’s delicate fingers draw little figure eight’s along her reddened, hickey covered tummy. “Awwww, is widdle baby Satsuki tiewed?” Nui mocked the girl as she groped her breast and moved it around, eliciting an inaudible scream from her playmate. She took that hand from Satsuki’s boob and trailed it down her stomach slowly, dipping into the navel just to tease her but going for her real prize: Satsuki’s quivering womanhood.

“You managed to break Lady Satsuki???” Hououmaru spoke up, pulling a chair out while staring at her boss's daughter with a positively shocked look plastered on her reddened face. "Yup yup yup!!!" Nui beamed proudly, "She cracked like an egg after a widdle light tickling!!!" Rei was taken aback by the blonde’s bold statement. “Y-you can’t be serious!!!” Hououmaru stuttered, absolutely shocked that someone as badass as Satsuki could be reduced to nothing but a plaything by something as trivial as tickling. “Is she super ticklish?” The secretary asked shyly, looking down at her lap while her face turned crimson. “The superest!!!!” Nui giggled, giving the poor girl’s side a quick squeeze and spider tickle. The black haired girl freaked out as she tried to move her body, but her bondage prevented her from doing otherwise.

“Wow… That’s fucking sad!” Hououmaru laughed maniacally as she watched the poor girl struggle for freedom as her side was teased. “I know!!! It’s so fun to see the once great Satsuki Kiryuin squealing for mercy from something so childish.” The demented Grand Couturier then pinched Satsuki’s large behind, eliciting a growl rather than a squeal for mercy. “Ooooh, I think you made her mad, Nui!!!” Hououmaru laughed hysterically, relishing in the girl’s suffering and anger. Nui laughed as well, and decided to taunt Satsuki even further. “Awww, what’s wrong? Does Lil’ Miss Satsuki feel embarrassed that I was able to make her cum so easily?” Nui pinched Satsuki’s scorching cheek, as well as her arse again, which made the Student Council President clench her fists in rage.

“You should have seen her when I dressed her up as a maid!!! She was so adorable, acting all ditsy and speaking in a bad french accent!!!” Nui cackled as she made Satsuki jump more by jamming the head of the electric toothbrush deeper into her bellybutton. Hououmaru’s jaw hung open in disbelief at what the seamstress had just described to her. “You mean she actually… How did you…” The ebony skinned secretary was at a loss for words as the image of the stone cold Satsuki acting like an adorable cleaning lady wrecked her train of thought. “I had to train her first!” Nui replied, “A few jolts to her pussy got her to be more agreeable!!!” The blonde’s last sentence got Satsuki even more fired up, and she started pulling at the cuffs on her hands with considerable force. Nui noticed the Kiryuin girl’s struggling and layed down beside her, whispering in her ear.

“You can’t escape me, luv,” Nui taunted her, “After our little party is over and you squirt every last drop of love nectar from your adorable panty hamster, I’ll be dropping by that stupid little academy of yours. I’ll be sure to take over and find that sexy little Matoi girl… And I’ll be making her one of my fucktoys too!” This sent Satsuki flying into a fit of rage as she screamed several terrible and nasty things at Nui, but they were all blocked by the ball gag fastened to her face. “I think you made her mad…” Rei jokingly spoke up, a little scared of Satsuki’s anger. “Eh, it’s fine,” Nui replied as she got up from her side and sat cross legged towards the secretary, “She can’t break out of those babies, they’re the strongest cuffs on the market!!!” Hououmaru looked a little relieved, taking a deep breath, but then jolted as she heard a snapping noise.

Satsuki then rose up behind Nui, who was frozen with fear as she turned her head behind her. The black haired girl sat upright, taking off her blindfold and revealing her furious, bloodshot eyes to the scared Grand Couturier. “Hehe… No hard feelings, right?” Nui quivered as she tried to get off the table, but the now freed captive grabbed her throat and squeezed tightly, bashing her head into the table and knocking her out cold. Hououmaru tried to run away, but Satsuki kicked her in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground where she too passed out. Satsuki then removed her gag as she stretched out her body, calming down now that Nui and Rei were unconscious.

“Aaaah… I thought she’d never shut up,” Satsuki sighed, finally getting a calm moment as she wiped herself of her sweat and other bodily fluids. She looked at the sleeping seamstress laying next to her, half of her body hanging off the table. Satsuki then noticed Nonon tied up to a chair a few feet away from her, and quickly got up to help her. She untied her subordinate’s limbs and undid the ball gag for her. The drum major took a deep breath as she relaxed.

“T-thank you, Lady Satsuki…” Nonon stuttered as she tried to stand, but her legs felt like jelly after the constant stream of orgasms she had to “suffer” through these past few days. “You’re welcome, Jakuzure,” Satsuki comforted the pink haired girl, taking her arm over her shoulder, “Are you feeling ok?” She asked, making the pink haired girl blush. “Y-you’re not mad at me?” Nonon asked sheepishly, getting no expression of Satsuki. “I’m angry at you, yes, but what you did is nothing compared to what Harime has done to us…” Satsuki replied with a moody tone in her voice.

“Are we gonna get revenge?’ Nonon asked, her tone a little less shy as she tried to stand on her own, but fell on her ass instead, which made Satsuki giggle a little as a small smile grew on her sweaty red face. “Hououmaru wasn’t lying… You really are gonna need a wheelchair for a little!” Nonon was unamused, trying to summon the strength to stand up but didn’t have any. “It’s not like you haven’t been humiliated either, Miss French Maid…” the drum major took a stab at Satsuki with a smug smile on her face, but Satsuki resumed her unamused expression. She walked over to her unconscious captor and brushed her hand through the girl’s humongous blonde locks. “You are going to pay for what you did to me, Harime…” Satsuki whispered, her bloodshot eyes twitching a little, making Nonon wonder if she had gone insane.

“What about Hououmaru?” Nonon piped up, breaking the Student Council President out of her trance. “Her too.” Satsuki replied abruptly, turning around to help her friend into a chair. “So how long until they’re awake again?” The pink haired girl asked, setting herself in the chair. “I would say in about an hour, give or take.” The black haired girl responded, picking up Nui and Rei and hanging the sleeping ladies over her shoulders. “I’ve got something special planned for you two…” Satsuki whispered, taking the pair deeper into the Fun Dungeon with a sadistic smile growing on her face. 

To be continued....


	3. The Grand Finale

Nui woke up with a start, her body shaking as she did. She felt like she just had a nightmare, one where Satsuki had just beaten the shit out of her and knocked her out. Nui tried to wipe her sweaty forehead but she felt something leathery keeping her hand in place. She looked to her right with her good eye, only to see that her entire arm was covered by a massive leather cuff, much like the one she had Satsuki in a few days ago. The cruel seamstress then looked down beneath her and noticed that she was naked, and her body was restrained in a sort of X position. A dark skinned woman’s abdomen was beneath her exposed lady parts, wiggling from side to side like she was struggling.

“Wha-why am I all tied up like this????” Nui whined, trying to break her limbs free from the bondage keeping her in place as more sweat drizzled down her forehead. She panicked as her breathing got out of control, looking around the room for any signs of people. “Satsuki!!! Are you there, you treacherous skank!!!!” She shouted as she frantically pulled and writhed in place.

“Treacherous, am I?” A cold voice echoed from behind her, making the insane tailor freeze in terror. “That’s awfully ironic coming from the piece of shit that tortured and humiliated me for 3 days straight,” The voice said again, although coming more from her side. Nui could feel the clacking of heels against the floor as her former fuck toy sauntered around to the front. “B-but you lost that bet!!!!” Nui replied, still struggling as Satsuki came into view. She was wearing the maid’s outfit that she was forced to wear while she “cleaned” Nonon the other day. “Was being mercilessly tickled and humiliated part of that bet? Was kidnapping my subordinate part of that bet? Was threatening to take over MY academy part of that bet?!?!?” Satsuki shouted angrily at Nui, who was unmoved by what the girl had just angrily ranted about.

“Well I didn’t expect some spanish inquisition…” She replied jokingly, to which Nonon swiftly appeared on the scene, wheelchair bound because Hououmaru made her squirt so goddamned hard. She was wearing a red hat and nothing else. “NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!!!!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, making Nui roll her eye. “Har har har, you referenced something, how quaint…” The blonde muttered sarcastically, irking Satsuki because she had dropped her fearfulness. “Yeah, keep the attitude up, you skank,” Satsuki replied to her with an upset tone in her voice, “It’ll be more fun to break you.” A sadistic half smile then appeared on her angry face, which was something Satsuki rarely ever did.

Nui gulped in fear at this expression, increasing her struggling in order to escape this crazy girl, which only brought a bigger smile to the black haired girl’s face. “Awww, don’t be afraid cherie. Mama’s gonna take real good care of ya!!!” The black haired girl patted Nui on the head and started trailing the back her right hand down Nui’s neck to her chest, where she grabbed her corresponding breast. “AAH!!!” Nui yelped, her body thrashing as Satsuki massaged her small, supple tit. “What’s wrong? I thought you liked playing with cute girls???” Satsuki taunted as her other hand joined in the booby squeezing. Nui bit her lip as she shook her head from side to side, flaring her nostrils as she blushed. “Your chest is so… bouncy!!!” Satsuki giggled, “I could keep shaking these jigglers for days!!!”

“Stop it Satsuki!!!” Nui commanded, “You’re not supposed to be doing this, it wasn’t part of the deal!!!” Satsuki laughed at the seamstress’s demand, shaking her head as she did so. “Do you honestly think I would honor that little bet after what you did to me?” Satsuki replied, “Because if you do, you’re sorely mistaken, you dumbass fucking whore.” Nui’s eye went wide and her face twisted in disgust at Satsuki’s little comment. “How unladylike!!!” Nui screamed, which was met by a slap from Satsuki. “How’s that for unladylike?” Satsuki giggled sadistically, running her hands down Nui’s body and past her navel, downwards towards her legs.

“G-get away from there!!!!” Nui squealed, blushing as she bit her lip and tried to buck her hips, but she was unable to do so. Satsuki’s finger gently teased the girl’s puffy lips, which were starting to moisten up and leak all over Hououmaru’s navel, which was directly underneath her. “Wow, look at how wet I’m making you,” The maid girl cooed, seductively licking her lips as she played with Nui’s ladyparts. “I never thought you would be such a hopeless, masochistic slut!!!” Satsuki taunted, her fingers threatening to enter the bound blonde’s woman cave, making Nui cringe while some more love nectar escaped from her loins. “Stop!!! It feels too good!!!” Nui shouted, her head shaking every which way as her body tried to thrust upward and away from the magic fingers.

“Awww, it looks like somebody doesn’t want her widdle pussy played with yet!!!” Nonon cackled as she watched Satsuki toy with their former captor. “Indeed, Jakuzure,” Satsuki replied, “But I’ll have her begging for it in time…” The maid girl then winked at her plaything as her fingers retreated and allowed Nui to get a moment’s breather. “If you aren’t gonna enjoy having your widdle honey pot teased, then I’ll just play with the next best thing!!!” Nui of course knew what the girl was talking about, and began to spasm in terror.

Satsuki’s hand slowly slid up her side, which was glistening with sweat, slightly tickling her as it traveled north. The Grand Couturier giggled as the soft, dexterous finger made contact with her smooth and sweaty skin, her body jerking in an attempt to throw her off so that she wouldn’t reach her destination. Satsuki, however, was not so easily shaken off, and her hand glided inward towards Nui’s navel. “P-p-please don’t play with me there!!! I’ll do anything, just leave my bellybutton alone!!!” Nui pleaded as beads of sweat rolled down her face as she fought to keep her desires in check. All of this just fed into Satsuki’s sadistic lust rather than making her back off, smiling at Nui, who was somehow both terrified and immensely turned on at the same time. The Student Council President ran her finger around the rim of the girl’s navel, licking her lips as she stared at it with hungry eyes.

“How bad do you want it, bitch?” Satsuki growled, purring like a kinky kitten. “Not at all!” Nui lied, trying not to feed into Satsuki’s desires but inadvertently doing it anyway by refusing. Satsuki smiled put her finger on the very edge, ever so slowly getting it in there. The Grand Couturier couldn’t take it, and she moved her belly up into the finger, gyrating her hips as she moved it around the inside of her navel. The Student Council President was surprised, and she giggled sadistically at the blonde’s actions.

“Someone’s a thirsty little fucktoy…” She whispered, making Nui shiver as the finger in her navel began to lightly scratch around, teasing the walls and making her that much more wet. She bit her lip as Satsuki grabbed her right hip and started going in deeper into her button, with Nonon watching her mistress intently, almost studying what she was doing while touching herself between her orgasm paralyzed legs. Nui continued to moan and writhe in pleasure as Satsuki probed her belly clit, all the while still trying to repress her emotions. “Stop resisting, luv. Just take it like a good widdle bitch.”

The blonde got a little angry at that last insult, glaring at Satsuki with malice. The maid girl noticed what her prisoner was doing, and just laughed. “Did I hit a chord, sweetums???” She mocked, pinching her cheek as her finger paraded around her navel. “Fuck you, dipshit,” Nui spouted, forcing down a moan as Satsuki shoved her finger deeper inside her navel. “I’m sorry, what was that? It sounded like a stupid whore was disobeying her mistress. “ Satsuki taunted as she dug the tip into the knot at the back of Nui’s button. “Mistress? I’m not gonna submit to some slutty maid!!! I’m above that!!!”

Satsuki giggled, getting an idea that would make Nui squirt buckets. "That's right, I am a swutty widdle maid..." Satsuki purred, grabbing Nui with her free hand, smiling deviously. "And I think it's time this maid cleaned your mouth out, cherie." She whispered, pulling the Grand Couturier's face closer to her own, who was trying to pull her red, burning face away from Satsuki's own. The Student Council President didn't allow that, pulling harder and bringing the naughty slut's face forward, locking lips with her. Nui tried her best to break the kiss, but Satsuki was too strong for her, clenching her jaw to make sure she wouldn't get away.

Satsuki's lips were actually rather sweet and for someone who had just spent 3 days straight sweating, drooling, and screaming her lungs out while she was being subjected to brutal navel pleasure. She also wondered why she was going soft on her, instead of beating her senseless or making her cream in the most sadistically kinky way possible. However, what she was doing now was rather light and not all that intense. She continued to suck face with the Kiryuin girl against her will as her struggles lessened, giving into Satsuki's warm resolve. For some reason she wasn't scared of Satsuki anymore, but rather enticed instead. In addition to the warmth of the girl's lips warming up her own body, she could feel her sex heating up as well, which was pooling up in poor Hououmaru's shallow bellybutton.

Nonon continued to watch all of this, getting a little bored by all of the foreplay going on in front of her. "Ugh, I'm bored Lady Satsuki," she groaned, slumping back in her wheelchair, "Do you mind if I put on some music?" She asked, pulling an iPod out of the hat she was wearing. Satsuki broke the kiss for a second and looked at Jakuzure with a puzzled look on her face. "Where'd you find that?" The black haired girl replied, holding Nui in place so she couldn't break away, her finger still teasing her button. “I found it while looking around this shit hole,” Nonon replied, receiving a glare from Nui for calling her beloved Fungeon anything but glamorous or sexy.

“Well if it’ll liven up the mood, then sure,” Satsuki gave the OK to her subordinate, who feverishly looked through the iPod to see what kind of music their captor was into. She then found a playlist dubbed “Ultra Fun Sexy Mix”, which was a name that tickled her fancy. (Link to playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJAQm0EVoNx79d4SSY7J6p4_BUHDmgvIY AUTHOR’S NOTE: I RECOMMEND YOU PUT IT ON SHUFFLE) She put it on and a random song started playing, which definitely got Satsuki in the mood. She looked back and Nui and smiled, a sexy look in her bloodshot eyes. Nui looked away and blushed, her dampness growing exponentially as Satsuki gave more stimulation to her navel. “Thrilling, isn’t it,” she whispered, getting closer as the music calmed her down more, submitting to Satsuki’s will as she kissed her again, softly moaning as her pillowy lips touched the maid girl’s.

Nui felt like her body turned to jelly as she touched Satsuki’s, her muscles losing all feeling as if the black haired maid was sucking them all away from her like a vampire. The finger in her navel was scratching at the roof of it, making the blonde moan into Satsuki’s lips. Satsuki then let her tongue slip past her lips and into Nui’s dirty mouth, twisting her tongue around the bound girl’s. “Fuck, she tastes good…” Nui thought as she continued to make out with her captor, letting her mouth get fucked by her tongue, similar to the manner in which her navel was being fingered at the moment.

Satsuki then pulled away again from the naughty blonde, which made Nui panic a bit. “Why’d you stop???” She whined, struggling to get out and continue as Satsuki also withdrew her finger. She groaned and belly-ached some more, which made Satsuki and Nonon both laugh at her, an action which pissed her off a lot. “W-what’s so funny??” She stammered, getting impatient and glaring at the two. “Oh, nothing… Dirty nympho….” Satsuki whispered, loud enough so that Nui could hear it. “Nympho?!?!?! I-I’m not some…” Nui stuttered, burying the effect of the insult under rage. “No, fuck you!!! You shouldn’t be addressing me like that!!! This is MY Fungeon, dammit!!! Now let me go or suffer the consequences!!!”

Both girls were howling with laughter as Nui lost her cool, which made really pissed the blonde girl off to no end. “STOP IT!!! STOP IT OR I’LL-” Nui yelled but was cut off by a slap to the face from the maid girl. “Or you’ll what? Throw a hissy fit?” Satsuki taunted, feeding Nui’s anger more. “I think you should break out the bigguns, Sats,” Nonon piped up, drawing the girl’s attention away from Nui for a second. “Good idea!” Satsuki lit up, “She deserves to squeal like a piggy after that widdle outburst.” Nonon then winked and rode off in her wheelchair to get whatever the crazy Student Council President was talking about, leaving the two to have some quality time for a minute.

Satsuki was looking at Nui with hungry eyes, trailing her peepers up and down the girl’s body. This made the blonde rather uncomfortable, but also turned on like crazy as she was visually violated. However she was also confused by something. “So… Why haven’t you licked me yet?” Nui asked weakly, blushing and looking away shyly as she heard Satsuki laugh. “Do you really I would willingly drag my tongue along your filthy little nympho skin?" Satsuki replied in a rather condescending tone, making Nui growl with malice and glare evilly with her good eye. "Besides, you aren't worthy enough to get oral from me, you nympho pig."

"I TOLD YOU IM NOT A NYMPHO!!!!" Nui hollered, thrashing as hard as she could so she could break free and punish the maid girl, but Satsuki just sat there with a shit eating grin plastered on her face. The Grand Couturier would have said something else, but Nonon wheeled back in with a bag in her lap. "I got the goods, Lady Satsuki!" Nonon mused cheerfully, receiving a smile from her mistress as the icy girl picked up the bag and started rummaging through it. "What's in there?" Nui asked, coming down from her rage high again as she tried to crane her neck to see into the bag. This was met with another slap from Satsuki, as well as a pinch and twist to her right nipple, which caused the girl to bite her lip and moan in both pain and masochistic pleasure. "No peeking," she scolded the dripping girl, "You'll ruin the surprise, nympho." Nui complied with the girl's demands, choosing not to talk back for fear of making her situation worse for her than it already was.

"Ah, here it is!!!" Satsuki excitedly shouted, pulling out a pink cylindrical object from the bag. Nui's eye widened as she realized what Satsuki was holding, her fear increasing her dripping rate as her juices overflowed on Hououmaru's belly and they started to flow down her sides. Satsuki twirled the object around in her fingers like a knife, humming as an evil grin stretched across her face. “Recognize this, you nympho slut?” Satsuki taunted, holding it up close to Nui’s face so she could get a good look. “Of course I do!!! That’s my favorite toy!!!” Nui snapped back, her eyes still fixated on the toy. “Is it now?” the maid girl replied, bringing it to her own face and slowly licking along it as if it were a knife with a naughty look in her eyes.

“Y-yeah… She’s my favorite...” Nui muttered, blushing in embarrassment. “She?!?!?” Nonon blurted out hysterically, wheeling over into Nui’s field of vision. “What’s her name?” Satsuki asked, putting her hand on the bottom of Nui’s chin and lifting her head up slowly. “Killer Queen…” she whispered, eliciting a weird a look from her captors. “Seriously?” Satsuki chuckled, grasping Killer Queen firmly in her hand, “So you’re a geeky nympho too then?” Nui submissively nodded, looking away in shame. “Don’t feel bad…She still wuvs you!!!” Satsuki taunted, turning Killer Queen on low and slipping it into her navel.

The Grand Couturier bucked into it, squealing as she felt the buzzing sensation spread throughout her body. Her nipples got harder than they were before as her love nectar flowed down her thighs and onto Hououmaru, who squirmed as each drop hit her skin. The blonde shook with the toy, prompting Satsuki to push Killer Queen in deeper and turning it up a notch. This made her prisoner scream a little louder as her navel cave was further penetrated and tickled by Killer Queen's loving embrace. ’s loving embrace. “Ooooh, more…” Nui whimpered, pushing her belly further into her favorite toy.

Nonon was looking through the toy bag and found another vibrator, which was yellow and bigger than Killer Queen. However it’s settings didn’t go as high as Nui’s favorite toy, which was disappointing to Nonon. "Who's this?" she asked the squealing blonde, holding the vibrator as close as she could to Nui. "Thaaaaaats Buzzzzzzzzzkilllllllllllll," the blonde replied, her body vibrating along with Killer Queen as its tip was shoved into her navel knub. "Buzzkill? How original..." Nonon rolled her eyes, "How original... Do you mind if I put it in too, Lady Satsuki?"

"I don't think it'll fit honey," Satsuki replied, twisting Killer Queen around in Nui's tight little navel, making her scream for more as her skin followed suit. "Good point," Nonon muttered, her eyes trailing down Nui's body to her dripping pussy, "But I think I know a free spot..." The elite four member then slipped Buzzkill into Nui's lower lips and put it on medium, driving her insane as her love taco was tickled by the vibrations. "Yess~~~!!! Mooooooore~~~!!!" Nui screamed in pleasure, practically drooling and letting her tongue hang out like a dog's. She was getting really sweaty, and that sweat acted like a lubricant for Killer Queen. Nui's enjoyment of her torture really annoyed Nonon, and as such she decided to spice it up for her own sake.

She pulled a purple riding crop with the name "Butt Stallion" inscribed on the hilt out of the bag and wheeled around to Nui's behind, a kinky and devious look in her eye. She wound up with her arm and slapped the blonde on the tuckus, making her body lurch forward and into Killer Queen, which Satsuki turned up even more. The drum major continued to assault Nui from behind with quick and painfully pleasurable slaps to the badonkadonk, while her commander pushed both Killer Queen and Buzzkill into their respective holes. Nui’s mouth hung wide open, screaming her pretty little lungs out as she was violated from both sides. Sure it was humiliating, but DAMN it felt good!!! As Nonon delivered another slap to her bon-bons with Butt Stallion, Satsuki turned Killer Queen up to max and forced it in as deep as it go, putting the other end in her own bellybutton and hugging Nui tight, thrusting her abdomen into the blonde's as if she was fucking her button.

"Are you enjoying yourself, you fucking nympho?" Satsuki grunted, feeling some of Killer Queen's vibrations in her own navel as she pushed her body into Nui's, who kept lurching into her as Nonon cropped her rump with Butt Stallion again. Buzzkill kept doing it’s job, buzzing away and teasing her ill na-na like there was no tomorrow, bringing Nui to the precipice of an earth shattering orgasm. Her face was crimson and sweaty, her body shaking as she felt it all building up inside her, feeling like it could shoot out at any second. “Y-yesssssss, I’m enjoying it Lady Satsuki!!!” Nui sang like a songbird, a goofy smile on her face as she built up for release, “I’m ready to have a Vegas Jackpot like a good widdle nympho!!!!”

Both Satsuki and Nonon smiled sadistically, with Satsuki getting up close with Nui’s face. “Then cum for us, honey,” She whispered, licking her cheek and lapping up a salty tear of pleasure. Nui shuddered as she burst like a dam, shooting Buzzkill out of her pussy as her juices shot all over Hououmaru’s abs, filling her navel and overflowing. “Excellent job, you little freak,” Satsuki cooed, turning off Killer Queen and throwing it aside, letting Nui enjoy her afterglow for a little. Her face was pale and sweaty, her breathing shaky and her body limp in her bondage. “T-t-thank yo-” Nui was about to reply but Satsuki put a finger to her lips. “Now clean up your fucking mess, bitch.”

“W-what???” Nui stammered, utterly shocked and confused as Satsuki pulled her down by her massive pig tails, positioning her over Hououmaru like they were going to 69. She was still in the X position, but she was just hanging over the dark skinned secretary, with her face directly over Rei’s love nectar covered tummy. As she looked down and saw her face, she could see that Hououmaru was gagged and blindfolded, which was probably why she was silent this whole time. “Lick your pussy juice up until I can see my reflection,” Satsuki demanded, pushing Nui’s face down and rubbing it into her fluids, making the girl squeal like a piggy. “Don’t be so resistant, you fucking nympho!!!” Nonon cackled, slapping her on the butt again, this time with just her hand. "B-but I didn't mean to!!!!" Nui whined, "Besides, isn't Satsuki the maid???"

"Well she's on break now," Satsuki answered, "So be a good girl and START LICKING!!!!" Fearing further punishment, Nui complied and began licking her slut-butter off of Rei's tummy, slowly lapping the substance in order to get the thorough cleaning she was ordered to do. Her froth tasted rather tangy, which encouraged the blonde to keep licking it up. In what felt like no time at all, her goose-gravy was mostly cleaned up, save for what was in her shallow inbetweenie. Hououmaru was wiggling and undulating her hips and stomach as Nui dragged her silky tongue along her ebony skin, making the pussy juice in her navel swish and swirl around. Both Satsuki and Nonon watched their fucktoy lick up her love nectar witch sadistic satisfaction, happy to see the girl who had tortured and abused them get put through the same hell they suffered through. It was extremely invigorating and downright sexy, so sexy that it was turning the two ladies on like nothing else.

Nui began to lick around the edge of Hououmaru’s shallow navel, catching a little love nectar on her tongue as she dragged her tongue along the rim. She was about to wrap her lips around it to suck, but Satsuki slapped dat ass with Butt Stallion, making her head rocket upwards. “What the fuck was that for???” Nui yelped as another slap was delivered to her reddening bottom, as well as another spank from Nonon with her bare hands. “I said lick it up, you retarded cunt!!!” Satsuki demanded, spanking her a few more times for good measure. Nui submissively complied, licking the juice out of the shallow skin dip like an animal, and a very horny animal at that. However the constant barrage of spanks and slaps from these Honnouji Academy whores were doling out to her bum was starting to hurt. A lot. She could feel tears welling up in her eye as she hungrily licked up her slut-butter from the secretary girl’s inbetweenie, her blind cupid was on fire as it suffered more.

“Come on and clean the bitch!!!” Satsuki growled, running up to Nui’s head and slamming her face into the navel, forcing the girl down by her massive pigtails. The Grand Couturier had already finished cleaning up her mess, but she couldn’t tell the maid girl because her mouth was currently occupied with sucking on Rei’s navel. Her muffled screams only made Satsuki hornier, driving her to hold her down with more force, suffocating the poor girl. Nui choked as she tried to breathe, but she had none to take in. Eventually her struggles ceased as she passed out, lying limply in her hanging bondage.

“Awwwww, it looks like I was too rough…” Satsuki cooed, releasing her grip on the blonde and wiping her sweaty hands on the skirt of her revealing maid outfit. She looked over the sleeping girl, pleased with herself that she was able to make the little shit suffer for everything she’d done to her. “Yeah, but now we don’t have anyone to play with!!!” Nonon whined, wheeling over besides Satsuki, who was still looking at the passed-out Nui. The horny Student Council President looked down at her subordinate, who was staring up at her with the most adorable expression, and it started to get her juices flowing even more. “Well we did get our revenge,” Satsuki pointed out, “Which reminds me, how are your legs doing?”

The drum major girl blushed a little, taken aback by Satsuki’s sudden act of kindness. “M-my legs? Yeah, they’re doing fine,” Nonon replied, “I still can’t move ‘em very well…” The pink haired girl then looked down at her own feet, and managed to wiggle her toes just a little, but not very much. She frowned and grunted, upset that she was paralyzed like this, and it was all Hououmaru’s stupid fault. “Stupid Rei,” Nonon growled, “If it weren’t for her I’d be marching like a queen right now…” Nonon sighed and sunk down into the cushions of the wheelchair, but she suddenly felt Satsuki’s hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at her Lady. She was smiling at her, the expression both a mix of warmth and arousal. “Is there any way I can… cheer you up?” She asked all cutesy, turning her hips in Nonon’s direction so her tummy was in full view to her. Nonon could feel her head get dizzy as her best friend tried to seduce her, and she was able to feel something below the belt.

"You're... Not still mad, are you?" Nonon replied, remembering it was her fault both of them were in this mess because of her. Satsuki moved her hand from Nonon's shoulder to the top of her head, petting her and running her fingers through her sweaty hair pink hair. “You’ve more than made up for it,” She mewled lovingly to her semi-crippled subordinate, making her turn at least 50 shades of red. “Lady Satsuki, I…” Nonon spoke, but was cut off when Satsuki pressed her index finger to her lips. She moved around to the front of the girl in the wheelchair, her navel was about eye-level with Jakuzure. “Just enjoy yourself,” Satsuki cooed, winking at her friend and driving her horniness through the motherfucking roof.

“Well, if you say so!” Nonon giggled, locking the wheelchair’s wheels into place so that it wouldn’t move. She scootched up in the seat and grabbed the Student Council president by the hips, pulling her forward a little and gently slaming her face into her mistress's toned, creamy belly. She lightly kissed her abs and licked along the side of her torso, leaving a few hickeys as her lips glided across her smooth skin. Satsuki moaned softly as she felt the three star girl tease her stomach, finally enjoying herself for once. She shivered as Nonon slowly dragged her tongue on her tasty tummy, biting her lip and arching her back in pleasure as she felt Nonon make her way over to her navel.

“I’ve been waiting for ages to play with this again…” Nonon whispered to herself, stroking her tongue up and down the center of Satsuki’s stomach, savoring the taste of her silky perfect skin. The Kiryuin girl quivered in anticipation as she felt her subordinate getting closer to her sweet spot, preparing herself for the immense wave of pleasure that would soon crash into her. “Ready, little missy?” Jakuzure giggled, looking up at the sexy maid with puppy dog eyes and circling the belly clit with her tongue, not unlike the way a shark circles its prey. “Ready AND willing, cherie!!!” Satsuki replied, slipping back into her french accent for a second as she patiently waited for Nonon to go to town on her. Nonon giggled and smiled a little deviously, her tongue slightly moving away from the umbilicus with each rotation, but not enough for Satsuki to immediately notice.

Satsuki, on the other hand, was smarter than she anticipated, and she picked up on the pink haired girl’s change in course. The maid girl, agitated by this action, placed her hand on the back of Nonon’s head and began directing her towards the desired destination. Nonon was not pleased by this action. "Hey, what gives???" Nonon barked, "I was gonna get to that!!! Eventually..." She tried to resume her path but Satsuki held her on the one to her bellybutton. "Stop being such a tease, slut," Satsuki taunted, bringing a smile to Nonon’s face. “When did you get so sassy?” Nonon replied, smirking as she licked in little circles on the side of her belly. Satsuki didn’t answer, still trying to get the drum major girl to lick her waiting navel. “Ugh, FIIIINE, I’ll do it…” Nonon groaned, acting annoyed “Since you’re so impatient!!!”

The maid girl smiled as she got her way, her belly quivering in anticipation for the tongue job she was finally going to receive. Nonon had her tongue hovering over the hole, still wanting to tease her friend, but Satsuki wasn’t gonna have any of that. Instead, she just jammed it in there, which got a squeal out of both her and the drum major. Nonon’s tongue wiggled around, gleefully tasting the delicious navel and convulsing her head forward and lightly fucking it as well. Satsuki flared her nostrils in pleasure and shook her hips as well, like she was belly dancing. Her friend’s tongue was lovingly going to work in her navel, making her body shiver in delight.

“Y-your tongue, it’s magical~~~” Satsuki moaned, bringing another smirk to the wheelchair bound girl’s sweating face. “And your bellybutton is absolutely delicious!!!” She beamed, tripling her efforts to please her lady friend. Nonon moaned as the ambrosia flavored navel overtook her senses, focusing everything into licking out the little nub at the bottom. Satsuki twitched and writhed as she moved closer into Nonon’s face, pushing her back into the wheelchair, and Nonon hugged her hips tightly to get more of that flavor, sucking on the skin hole with gusto. The Kiryuin girl’s cooch was beginning to flood her panties, dripping just like Nui’s was earlier.

Nonon pulled away for second, fingering the navel with her index and middle fingers and giving her tongue a break. “Your bellybutton… so good…” She panted, getting overwhelmed with lust as her heart beat at a mile a minute. Satsuki giggled and patted her subordinate on the head, showing her approval for doing a good job so far. “I can still taste the chamomile tea from the other night…” Nonon moaned, catching her breath. Satsuki remembered how hard she came that night, where Nonon had bound her to her throne and tongue fucked her navel using a variety of techniques, all while Inumuta had streamed the event to the entire academy. While that whole event was extremely embarrassing for her, it did give her an idea.

“Do you think you can make me cum harder?” She asked in a low and sexy voice, teasing Nonon a little as she looked down and smiled at her. Nonon looked up with a horny look in her eyes, swirling her finger around “I-is that a challenge, Lady Satsuki?” She stuttered, extremely turned on by how naughty her lady was being. “So I’m guessing that you can’t since you’re hesitating,” She taunted, “Which is fine, because Matoi did a better job anyway…” Nonon pushed her finger in deeper, making Satsuki moan loudly. “What’d you say?” Nonon growled, catching wind of what the black haired girl was doing. “I’m just saying, Matoi and Mankanshoku made me cream MUCH harder than you did,” Satsuki chuckled, a shit eating grin managing to stretch across her face as the drum major girl started finger fucking her tummy button. Jakuzure was getting both angry and hornier, completely fired up now that Satsuki had made her mad.

“Ok, you’re in for it now bitch!!!” Jakuzure yelled, pulling the finger out and headbutting the maid girl’s abs and going ham on her defenseless button, making Satsuki scream in pleasure as her body ruptured with joy. Nonon ferociously fucked her bellybutton, her breathing heavy as she growled and grunted like a kinky pink haired fuckbeast while her tongue penetrated the squishy depths of her best friend’s navel, getting it insanely wet. Satsuki bit her lip and screeched for more, drooling like a mutt as her muscles tensed from the intensity at which her tongue warmer was drilled into. Her eyes welled up with tears of joy as her face reddened, running her hands through Nonon’s hair and gripping it hard as she assisted her friend in the fucking motion.

Nonon then changed gears and started sucking again, wanting more of the lovely taste of Satsuki’s wonderful skin dip. Her lips wrapped around and started pulling the surrounding skin inside of her drooling mouth, her saliva running down Satsuki’s belly and under her skirt, mixing with her own vaginal fluids. “More more more more more MORE~~~~!!!!” Satsuki cried out, going full ahegao as her chest heaved up and down. “You want more???” Nonon snarled, “I’LL GIVE YOU MORE YOU GREEDY FUCKING WHORE!!!!!!” Nonon sucked as hard as she could, which caused the back of the maid girl’s navel to start coming forward into her pretty little mouth. Satsuki then pulled her top up and revealed her perky nipples to the world around her, using her left hand to pull on the corresponding one as her right continued to assist Nonon in her efforts. “Nonon, I can feel my bellybutton… moving…” Satsuki managed to say through her constant moans of ecstasy, her face twisting as the wonderful feeling rattled her bones. Jakuzure managed to pull the navel into her mouth, holding it into place and flicking her tongue across the reddened nub as fast as she could.

Satsuki was on the precipice of one of the most intense orgasms of her life, gritting her teeth and breathing like she was about to give birth. Nonon was still savagely licking away at the little ball of skin between her teeth, making Satsuki bend backwards in order to stretch it out more so her orgasm would be more spectacular. “COME ON BABY, JUST A LITTLE MORE, MAMA NEEDS THIS~~~~~~~!!!!!!” The maid girl cried, shaking her head in every direction as Jakuzure did the same with her inversed bellybutton. Nonon pulled back as far as she could go, her face about half an inch away from her friend’s tummy with the knot. With that, Satsuki royally kersploded into her underwear, her slut butter soaking through the skirt and onto the little apron, showing a large stain forming. Her juices also ran down her thighs, getting onto Nonon’s wheelchair and pooling under her butt. She started to fall back, but Jakuzure caught her.

“You ok, Lady Satsuki?” Nonon asked, blushing but also worried if her friend was ok. She watched as her navel slowly sank back into place, mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done. Satsuki looked up at Nonon, her face still half-ahegao but regaining its composure. “Yeah… I-I’m fine…” The maid girl panted, coming down from her orgasmic high and moving getting of Nonon, her knees shaking as she did her best to stand up. “Was I good?” Jakuzure asked, hoping that she pleased her mistress. “You… y-you were fan-fffucking-tastic… god damn…” Satsuki babbled, leaning on the table with Nui and Hououmaru on it, who were still knocked out.

“Good, good…” Nonon sighed, thankful her Lady was ok. Satsuki finally managed to collect herself, taking a deep breath and resuming her normal serious expression, pulling her top back over her breasts. Jakuzure giggled, finding her dictator-like Student Council president dressed up in a goofy, but sexy, maid’s outfit. “Are you gonna keep that?” Nonon asked, trying not to laugh again. “Maybe,” Satsuki replied, “It’s kinda grown on me.” The drum major girl shrugged, “To each their own, I suppose.” Satsuki then went behind her best friend and undid the locks on the wheels, preparing to push her out of the Fungeon.

“Hey, when we get back… Can we have some fun with Matoi?” Nonon asked, her question turning Satsuki on a little. “Definitely!” She replied enthusiastically, “She needs to pay for her insolence.” Nonon grinned and nodded her head “That she does!!! Hopefully the academy hasn’t gone nuts, right?” Satsuki wondered, remembering that without her, the school would be in total anarchy. “Don’t worry,” Nonon piped up, “it’ll be just the way you left it.” The maid girl thought for a second, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Soon, the two ladies reached the elevator that was the exit to the Fungeon, “Now, let’s go home, shall we?” Satsuki said, pressing a button as the door closed, leaving Nui and Hououmaru tied up in her twisted wonderland of sex.

 

The End…for now.


End file.
